The present invention relates to a spotlight with perimetrical delimitation of the emitted light beam.
As is known, in spotlights, which are used typically in the field of entertainment to project beams of light, means are provided that allow to delimit perimetrically the light beam.
These means are generally constituted by external flaps, which are placed on the projector at the region where the light beam is emitted.
This kind of solution is not welcomed by users, since the protruding flaps often break and also do not allow versatility in shaping the emitted light beam.
Other known solutions, which provide for less bulky embodiments, arrange the beam delimiting flaps at the fixed focal point, thus providing a screen in a fixed position that does not allow to delimit the light beam in an optimum manner, especially in combination with the use of the zoom, which changes the breadth of the emitted light beam.
The aim of the invention is indeed to solve the problem described above, by providing a spotlight with perimetrical delimitation of the emitted light beam, which can be positioned inside the spotlight but at the same time allow to provide automatically a vast range of shapes, with the possibility to move the emitted light beam.
Within this aim, an object of the invention is to provide a spotlight in which it is possible to provide a soft masking of the perimetric edge, obtaining also fading diffuse edges that are particularly pleasant from an aesthetic standpoint.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spotlight that by virtue of its particular constructive characteristics is capable of giving the greatest assurances of reliability and safety in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spotlight with means for delimiting perimetrically the emitted light beam that can be obtained easily starting from commonly commercially available elements and materials and is further competitive from a merely economical standpoint.
This aim and these and other objects that will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a spotlight with perimetrical delimitation of the emitted light beam, according to the invention, which comprises a light source for emitting a light beam, an optical element that can move axially with respect to said light beam in order to adjust the breadth of the light beam, and a Fresnel lens for diffusing the light beam, characterized in that it comprises beam adjusting means for delimiting perimetrically said light beam which are associated with said optical element and can move axially with it.